If
by Akuma ShiKami
Summary: A different perceptive if Gold challenge "Red".
1. Gold

Mt. Silver, a desolate place, known for their strong Pokémon and harsh climate. A place where even seasoned trainer think twice before going, but one trainer went and dwell in this mountain, he was known as the strongest trainer in Kanto and the youngest champion to be ever crowned, but one day that young man went to this mountain.

Many rumors and speculations were around when he went to the mountain, which he'll conquer it that no one did or he was just too arrogant that no one in Kanto can match him anymore so he secluded to this place.

Many trainers saw it as an arrogant act and so they challenge and battle him but only defeat awaits them, as the cycle repeat and many Pokémon and trainers are injured, Professor Oak, a renowned professor went to the Elite Four and asked a petition that once only a trainer meet the qualification to battle Elite Four, he/she will have the authorization to go and explore to Mt. silver. Lance, as the Champion as well as the Dragon Master approved this petition and proclaimed this to all trainers.

* * *

"_It's not your fault, so you don't need to punish yourself"_ said by a guy in his middle teen, having spiky orange hair, his face always had smug face, mocking others but now was replaced by sorrow as he preach me.

_"You're just at that place by chance, no one wish for it and nobody blame you so please, please come down this blasted mountain and free yourself."_

* * *

_"I know that your mind won't change whatever I will say so I just __wish__ that you will take care of yourself, __these __food__s__ and supplement__s are__ for you and your Pokémon, __so __take care" _an old man wearing a coat giving lots of full restore, full heal and food leaving a gentle smile and I lightly bow and thank him silently while leaving.

* * *

_"__Come out, __Charizard!"_ a bipedal, dragon-like creature, covered mainly in orange scales with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of the tail, and known for its fire in the tip of his tail. _"Chaaaaaaaaaar"_ as he roared, I double-check all of my things and ready to go Mt. Silver. _"Sweetie"_ gasps as I heard her voice, my mother who has taken care of me for 10 years before I started my journey; sorry it's my own selfishness that I'll be doing this as I softly whispered to myself. "Charizard, let's go Mt. Silver", I jump to Charizard and he began to fly to Mt. Silver, only hearing the whisper of the wind and disbelief, worrisome voice of my mother.

* * *

"_Pika"_ as he lightly licked my chin. Released from being daze I look around of my surrounding and only see white snow.

"_I guess no one came again"_ I remove and lightly tap my cap removing the snow that piled up and adjusted it.

"_I guess its dinner time."_ tapping the five Poké ball in my waist. Blastoise, Charizard, Venusaur, Snorlax, and Espeon roared as I bring out some food for them. Pikachu lightly jumped from my shoulder and joined the fest. I sit from where I'm standing bringing out an energy biscuit, eating it slowly while savoring the taste of it. It's been a year, two or three since I came to this mountain not like it really matter, while munching the biscuit.

I look at my Pokémon. Blastoise, after eating a bit, he's firing water from his cannon practicing his aim, Charizard, yawning and ready to sleep, he's really becoming like Snorlax after eating, Snorlax, after eating a whole sack of food, looking for a place where he can take a good nap; Venusaur, diligently absorbing sunlight even though you can't feel it. Pikachu and Espeon, is still eating their food at their own pace, when suddenly I heard a furious yell, we look at the hole.

* * *

"_Argh! Dammit! It's been freaking three days since I entered this blasted mountain, where the hell is the exit!"_ I kicked the nearby stone as strong as I could. It's been three days since I entered Mt. Silver, if you asking me why I went to this blasted mountain.

After collecting the sixteenth badges and defeated the Elite Four and the Champion, I went to Professor Oak Lab in Pallet Town because Lance entrusted me a letter to deliver Professor Oak accompanied by Lyra and Silver, with Lyra's Dragonite, Silver's Crobat, and my Honchrow we flew to Pallet Town in no time. We went to Professor Oak Lab quickly so we can finish this stupid errand. Opening the door of the lab we were greeted by Professor Oak, while we're here we let Professor Oak look at our Pokédex, after some brief talk suddenly Professor Oak used a serious tone to us.

"_I know that it's my own selfishness but may I make request to you"_ we listened to him diligently. _"…and so I would like if you can help me and fetch Red to go down Mt. Silver, but don't worry I will give you something if you can help me."_

I accepted the request and heard Lyra says sorry.

"_The thing is professor, I got something important to do that's why I can't help you"_ when she concluded her speech, She bowed as she was asking sorry again.

I become shock when I heard she said that and look at Silver, snorting and said with his usual catchphrase _"Not my business."_ Ugh! Silver you need to tone use a respectful word when dealing to someone older than you, not that it matter now, I slowly look at Professor Oak and he also looking at me, when Lyra speak again. _"Well since Gold agreed let him do it, he __defeated__ the Champion __even though __it was a close fight when only luck decided it, that his Typhlosion g__et__up__."_

Clearing his throat _"I thank you Gold, come here, here are Full Restore, Full Heal, Max Repel, food and sleeping bag."_ We were amazed when Prof. Oak gave me these things and only _okay leave it to me_ word came out of my mouth.

Leaving the lab only gave me bad taste in my mouth. I gave a deadly glare to Lyra and just ignored it, I then look at Silver brushing it off.

"_Argh! Not fair guys why did you decline it, we're talking about Red, the youngest trainer to be crowned as the Pokémon Champion."_

Lyra then said _"Well, I would like to battle him but I need to do something so I can't come."_ Not satisfied by her answer I turned my glare at Silver with his expected irritating catchphrase _"Like I said, it's not my business."_ I ignored what he said and continued glaring him _"Even you glare at me for whole night, it won't change my mind"_ unshaken by his word I still glare at him then he put his hand on his waist and threw a Poké ball to me. _"That's Magnezone, I'll lent him to you, __so –-__"_ before even Silver finish his sentence Lyra threw her Poké ball too. _"Then here's my __Tyranitar__ take care of__ her__."_

I frowned and exclaimed that what I need is companion not Pokémon, not waiting Lyra called her Dragonite and grab Silver and flew to somewhere I don't know only leaving my heavy spirit for this adventure.

As they fly away, _"__Ah, since Professor Oak didn't say to finish it fast, I guess I can go back to New Bark Town to sleep in a comfortable bed and eat a good meal." _A good idea I must say when I remember a sole girl the who captured my heart is also in that place. I quickly open my Poké ball and called my Honchrow and ordered him to fly to New Bark Town.

* * *

Evening fell when I arrive to New Bark Town, I look at the direction of the laboratory since it's already late the lights are already off, I bet she's dead tired from her research so better leave her a message. I walked a bit and in front of my house I opened the door and a _Welcome back _from my mother as if was the natural thing. A faint smile formed in my face as I replied her with _I'm back._

My mother cook some food for me and I eat it. Really, I miss her cooking so much, as I eat I told her some stories how my journey went and she carefully listen to me. When I finished my meal I said to her that I will be going to my room. In front of the stairs I told her that I will be going to Mt. Silver and heard an _Always take __care of __ yourself_.

My room, it's been a year or less since I started my journey. My simple room was now a room filled with stuff toy as I look around, I saw something different from the others it was the only human stuff toy and that it was a splitting image of mine and her and the two of them are holding each other hands. It was the price that time when we, Kris and I won in Goldenrod City's Mall event that occur once in a two years. Couples were formed and answer some quizzes about Pokémon and we won it and as the price you receive a stuff toy of yourself. So Kris decided to put her stuff in my room already, that cheeky girl _I'll play a trick to her tomorrow_, as I arrange the stuff toy and lay down to my bed and sleep.

* * *

_Piigee, Piigee _

A bunch of pidgeys were chirping in the nearby tree in my window, as I get up I move around and felt a satisfying feeling after sleeping in a very comfy bed. I heard a yell and it's that my mother called and said that we will be eating. I went downstairs and said _Good morning _to my mother and started eating. I said my goodbye to my mother and went to Professor Elm's Lab. Professor Elm is a professor that studies the evolution of a Pokémon and very good at it that even Professor Oak praise him for his researches. If you asking me why I'm going in the lab this early?

Simple, because she is there. My companion, my lover and the old twin sister of Lyra. Kris went on adventure with me until we went to Olivine City and there she said that she will become a Pokémon Researcher in Professor Elm's Laboratory and respected her choice and leave her with a smile.

More or less four months since I last saw her though I always talk to her in Pokégear. I light tap my Pokégear and dialed her number and heard only a beep and leave a message that I'll be going inside. I close my Pokégear and went inside laboratory.

Different kinds of chemicals were seen, and all of them have different kind of smell. No one seem to notice me so I lightly walk my way inside. I roam inside the laboratory, amaze by different equipment that they had. There inside a room which had a label of Vice Chief Supervisor, I saw her inside a room full of different kinds of papers and books. I look at her, wearing a white laboratory coat that you can find anywhere inside this laboratory, a pink dress shirt with a red necktie tucked in a yellow skirt in between in her knee to waist and with her trademark yellow star-shaped earrings and her same trait with her twin sister a pigtail that defies gravity.

I look at her blue eye as clear as the sea and her hair as deep as the sky, a small smile was painted in my face. Then I remember that I gonna play a trick to her, I move behind her sneakily and then wearing a big grin I proclaimed _"Hey! My lovely sweetie, Kris, I really miss these babies of yours."_ as I groped her splendid bosom from behind.

"_Ah~" _A lewd cry came out from her mouth, if you response with that kind of voice even I will become embarrassed. I look at her while wearing a worried expression with a gaping mouth saying _ara ara_ and she looks at me. A _O _shape formed in her mouth and when she found out I'm the culprit, her whole body trembled, drop all the files she was holding and she suddenly duck, spin a half counter-clockwise circle then she spin a clockwise circle as she kick me in the face, yes she did a splendid roundhouse kick to my face without mercy and before I lose my conscious I saw a black colored cloth under her skirt.

* * *

_Hoot Ho-Hoot!_

It's already dark when I look at the window. Currently I'm sitting in the bed, I look around and it seems that this is my room I wondered why I'm here but I if try to, I felt a stingy pain in my head and can't seem to remember what happen, I can only recall that I came to New Bark Town from a request of Professor Oak to find Red in Mt. Silver, sleep in my house and eaten food after that I can't remember anymore.

As I'm in a deep thought I then heard a door was opened, I look at it. There, a familiar face showed up, same blue eyes and blue hair but her hair right now is not tied, a towel was place in her shoulder saying that she just took a bath in my room's bathroom, then I saw her wearing only a red sweater, I was flustered a bit but pulled it out as I saw that she wore a hot pants, she giggled when she saw me blushing then like being struck by a lightning I get up and complained with a loud voice.

"_You! Damn you, Kris why the hell did you kick me so hard, I even lost my memory of what happen until I saw your face!" _

"_... __Heh, so it's my fault." _she said those as while wearing a smiling face. Without waiting I retorted _"Of course I only did some light skinship with my love one is there any wrong with that!" _I proudly proclaimed that though I don't know why but her smile became bigger after I said those words.

"_So? What happen and you called me?" _as if she brushed off our conversation.

"_Hehehe"_ I laughed a bit and made a big evil grin, her poker face was exchange with disgusted look in her face I ignored it and continued _"The thing is Professor Oak requested me to find the legend Red the Trainer." _as I finished, her face lit up and made a big wonderful smile but after some seconds was changed back to its poker face.

"_From what I remember from my co-workers Red was last stated that he was found defeating lots of trainer in the summit of the Mt. Silver" _as she state from her memory.

I snap my finger as if Kris won something _"That's right, according to Professor Oak, Red currently dwell in Mt. Silver for three years already, that why sweetie come on, let's go to Mt. Silver together." _

Waving her hands from left to right _"Impossible, Impossible. You do know that Mt. Silver __is a place known for the harsh weather and strong __Pokémon that lurk inside the mountain, as I'm just a researcher now, I don't think I can't handle the coldness of that place." _

I laughed creepily _"Haha, I know that you will be saying __that, __that's why I thought a plan for that! I saw it some time when I was watching the news" _Kris was shocked when she heard me said that and I continued where I left _"That's why" _as I said those words I forcibly removed my clothes and made a gesture like someone embracing each other _"we can just need to cuddle each other, NAKED and transfer the heat to each other."_

_CRACK _

Is all I can say. It was as if the time of this world was stopped when I said those words. The one I'm having a conversation was stiff frozen and haven't said a word for whole five minutes. I scratch my words that it was as if the time was stopped because it was more what the old people says _the calm before the storm _and I was right.

I was right, there she, Kris regained her conscious, murmured something and the next thing I know, she disappeared in front of my vision confused of what happen I came to my mind after I felt an impact similar to a hammer being bashed to the left side of my temple. Before I lost my conscious I retorted to myself _"Are you sure that you're really doing research about Pokémon evolution and not doing a secret training to the road of a warrior and Vice Chief Supervisor my ass, are you sure you didn't use strength to get that place."_ and so my vision went blank.

* * *

_There, the suspect sees the same thing what happen in the morning where the victim, where foams were coming out of his mouth._

* * *

Piigee, Piigee

It's was morning already when I woke up, my whole body was covered by stuff toys. Wearing a poker face, I get up and place my hand on my left temple where I felt the impact. _"Unlike yesterday it seems that Kris didn't damage my brain"_ as I rub my left temple.

I get up and said to myself _"It's seems that Kris will not come with me to Mt. Silver" _as lightly scratch my sideburns. I stretch myself _"Since I received a judgment already I don't think I can convince her for a second chance so better make a breakfast today and start doing the request of Professor Oak by myself"_

It was already noon when I finished my preparations, I moved to vacant space where I can call Honchrow to bring me to the nearest town of Mt. Silver.

"_Gold"_ I look around where the voice came from and there, a Poké ball was thrown to my face. _"You barbarian, why the hell did you that!" _I yelled in the top of my lungs as I stomped my feet on the ground as I held her Poké ball.

"_I'll lend you my Togekiss, so that you can't be lonely and use her in the battle since she's complaining that she's getting stiff from all the researches I did and didn't do any battle so that why just take care of her for me" _she smiled as she went inside the laboratory. _"Dammit it Kris, Not you too, what the hell does goes inside of you guys, what I need is a freaking companion not an extra Pokémon."_

* * *

Resigned myself to this fate I look at Togekiss. At that time Cyndaquil was just given to me when Professor Elm requested me to go to Mr. Pokémon a renown person for his varieties of rarities when I went there for the time I saw Professor Oak and gave me a Pokédex and so Mr. Pokémon gave me an egg and said I'll take care of it. Around that time Kris and Lyra were just around my age and gonna start their adventure but an accident happened, Silver stole a Poké ball containing a Pokémon inside Professor Elm's Laboratory. Only left by one Pokémon, Kris sigh a relief that Lyra's plan in getting Chikorita as her first Pokémon and so Kris said that Lyra can just the first to have a Pokémon. After completing the errand of Professor Elm, I stood there stared by neighbor twin sisters and Professor Elm just said the problem. I look at the egg I'm carrying and said that they can have it. Though I don't know what kind it will hatch to. Kris asked me if it's okay for her to get it. I sincerely smiled at her and said that it's okay, suddenly Professor Elm suggested that I should help Kris to get her a Pokémon while waiting for the egg to be hatch and without a second I agreed. Lyra raised her too and said that he want to joins us too, I agree once as I don't see any problem in it. In there one week past and Togepi was hatch and there our adventure started and many trials awaited us.

After reminiscing the things happen with Togekiss and Lyra. I lightly tapped my waist where my Poké ball of Honchrow dwell. I called Honchrow and ordered him to fly to Mt. Silver and there I begin my adventure to find Red.

* * *

After encountering countless hordes of Pokémon that dwell in Mt. Silver. I finally managed to find my entrance to the summit of the mountain, to my joy I yelled _Hell Yeah _to the top of my lungs.

* * *

Pure white snow envelope in my vision and raging wind of hail ring my ear as it welcome me in the summit of the Mt. Silver. I look around of my surrounding, only seeing pure white snow until I see a silhouette of someone wearing a cap and slowly I walk toward it.

There he is standing, on a lone platform as if it was the natural thing in this world, I move to him closer so that he can hear me.

Truly a matched description from Prof. Oak, He is wearing a red baseball cap with a white crown and green emblem in its right side, a red camp shirt but white short sleeves, a black t-shirt, blue jeans and a Pikachu, popping out its head inside in his shirt though I don't know why. Although I can see well in this hail, I can't see his face very well but I can see that his hair is brown, his arm seems thin like a girl but he doesn't seem to be hurt.

As I break from the trance as I look at him, I forgot to introduce myself. I point my index finger to him and yell loudly "My name is Gold, from New Bark Town, Champion of Johto, I came to this mountain to see you Red and bring you back to Pallet Town requested by Professor Oak.

After my speech only the gust of the wind can be heard as if it was the one replied, I was about to yell once again when he put his hand in his waist and get a Poké ball and pointed it to my direction.

A challenge, the person who was said the youngest champion to be ever crowned and the sole person who defeated and destroyed the notorious gang called Team Rocket, clenching my fist. Anticipation, fear and excitement mixed together.

"Ah" I breath out and look to him, I laugh a bit and think how foolish I am as right now, right here. I'm making my biggest and idiotic smile in my whole life.

I put my hand and get my Poké ball and asked how many Pokémon we'll be using. Silence enveloped us again and before I repeat myself, he showed his fist clenched and show some gesture, I smile once again, so it's an eight gym badge battle and a round battle, lightly whispering to myself that it's fine by me. I lightly tap my nose and adjusted my golden-colored baseball cap and yell "Okay! Togekiss, let's do this."

* * *

_Creak creak_

A large crater was being mark onto the ground and in the middle of it was Togekiss. Espeon is using Psychic as it's eyes are glowing blue.

I shouted and ordered Togekiss to Fly but failed as the pressure of Espeon's psychic is so strong that even raising Togekiss' wings have big difficulty, but suddenly the pressure from being ground vanished. Due to suddenness Togekiss lose it balance and didn't stabilize it's wings and making a clumsy fly. Espeon as if planning it, fired a Psybeam and it's pierced through Togekiss body. I open my Poké ball and retrieved Togekiss and place it inside my bag, as I put Togekiss inside my bag Red recalled his Espeon back to his Poké ball and staring at me I throw my second Pokémon.

* * *

"Go Tryanitar" I yelled and a rocky dinosaur like appeared, it was Lyra Pokémon that she let me borrow. Red opened his second Poké ball and a Snorlax appeared, it was known for being a sloth, I only saw them twice when I was in Kanto.

"Tyranitar, let do a range attack first, use Dark Pulse" a small ball of black light formed in Tyranitar and with his roar as if it was the signal, the ball was fired and become a wave towards Snorlax.

Snorlax opened it's mouth and ray of ice was fired, aiming for the ground, forming a wall made of ice blocked the Dark Pulse that Tyranitar fired.

Since range attack won't work.

I ordered Tryanitar "Giga Impact!" taking a stance Tyranitar charge straight to Snorlax.

Snorlax stood up raising it hand towards the charging Tyranitar a bluish wall appeared between the two if two.

Tyranitar planted his foot and despite a _Protect_ was being used he keep on pushing so that _Protect_ will be shattered, he succeeded shattering the _Protect_ but Snorlax was waiting for it to happen and so his fist was covered by a red-orange glow and uppercut him losing Tyranitar's balance, then Snorlax concentrate a bluish ball in his arm and thrown it in Tyranitar chest, making a big dent in body while making a big roar from the pain he's feeling. I raise my Poké ball and recalled Tyranitar and so Red recalled his Snorlax.

* * *

"Go Mamoswine!" a mammoth like appeared. Red called his Venusaur

At start of the match Red raised his arm as if it was foreboding of death I quickly ordered Mamoswine to dodge it

A gigantic Solarbeam was fired following that Venusaur use his vine as medium to make a big jump, retracted his vine and release the two and twist them together making a thick vine and used it to smash mamoswine. Before Mamoswine was smash he created Protect to cut the damage that was done, but because he of the impact his feet were dug in the land, having diffulty with, the plant on top of him change color to pink releasing petal. I ordered Mamoswine to use blizzard, freezing all the petals, once again he used Petal Dance I ordered mamoswine to use blizzard once again, since it'll just repeat I ordered mamoswine to use earthquake because of the crack Venusaur fell over and not letting this chance I ordered Mamoswine to compress the blizzard making a huge icicle and thrown it toward Venusaur freezing him as a result so I ordered Mamoswine to use "Take down" but he only hit air as Red recall his Venusaur before the crash happened.

* * *

"Go Magnezone" a metallic electric pokemon then Red tap his belt and a Blastoise came out.

Magnezone and Blastoise was just staring to each other.

"Magnezone float higher and use that chance to use Thunderbolt" but Blastoise took a stance and all of its limbs went inside it's shell rolling straight to the floating Magnezone when Blastoise reached Magnezone, all of his limbs retracted then his right fist was being engulf by a reddish-orange aura then hit Magnezone, the attack was not really strong as he just stagger a bit but while Blastoise was descending he creating a bluish orb, he was trying to use Focus Blast.

"Magnezone, stabilize now and use thunderbolt before Blastoise can complete that" Magnezone uses Thunderbolt and interrupted Blastoise while concentrating resulting for him a loud crashing sound when he reach the land.

From the smoke I can see a shadow and can guess that Blastoise was not hurt from falling down, then as if repeating something Blastoise once again took a stance and repeated what he did, retracting his limbs inside his shell but the only difference is his cannon are release and water are being from creating a ring towards Magnezone.

"Magnezone! use Thunder and strike him down before he reach you!" a shuttering sound was release and releasing the thunder but Blastoise was dodging everything, before I knew it Blastoise was within range of Magnezone as I gonna order him to use another Thunderbolt. Blastoise suddenly hugged the front part of Magnezone, his cannon is readjusting and aiming at him.

"Magnezone! Tilt a bit and use thunder to yourself" as I said those Blastoise a strong Hydro pump.

Even Thunder is being use continuously Blastoise never let go of Magnezone then open his mouth biting Magnezone until an explosion happened because of the explosion a strong gust and protected myself. There Magnezone still floating while Blastoise was facing the sky. I recall Magnezone and so Red recall his Blastoise.

* * *

"Go Dragonite" a dragon Pokémon that have orange scale and Red called his Charizard a Pokémon that have red scale and fire in the tip of its tail.

Without waiting I quickly ordered "Dragonite, let's do the preëmptive strike. Use Hyper Beam."

But Charizard uses Fire Blast blasting the Hyper Beam, after that he stomped his right foot to the ground and cracks on the ground appeared. I ordered Dragonite to fly. Charizard uses Flamethrower while pursuing Dragonite in the sky, likewise Dragonite countered it with a Flamethrower but behind a Flamethrower was an another Flamethrower. The heat of the flame was strong that even on the ground can feel it. Dragonite staggering a bit from the damage it took but Charizard took this chance and charge using Flare Blitz towards Dragonite, after doing that he added a headbutt to it but Dragonite return by biting the neck of Charizard.

Inhaling a bit to shout I yelled "Dragonite use Outrage" as if responding to me, Red moved and putting his hand up and raising his forefinger as if pointing, Charizard as responding to it, the flames that was covering his was quickly being replace with red aura and roaring a beast yell.

As if responding to it, the two of them both roared at each and without breaking a single moment.

Biting, kicking, punching and slashing each other was what happening, both of them with wearing a bloodshot eyes. As I watch them red liquid were being pour down from sky, I touch it and know that it was blood of the two of them. I once look in the sky and the red aura that was enveloping the two of themselves wear off and gasping for air there were staring to each other.

Red once again putting his hand up and raising forefinger but unlike before he did nothing now he move his hand down as if making vertical line. Charizard made a loud roar enveloping his body with fire once again and charge toward Dragonite and biting him in the process and pulling themselves to ground. Struggling to break free Dragonite before they reached in panic fire a strong Hyper Beam making a big explosion covering the place where they landed in smoke. The moment the smoke disappeared both Dragonite and Charizard was staring each and gasping for air and before I command Dragonite, he and Charizard fell down at the same time and lose their conscious.

* * *

Only left with one Pokémon I called Typhlosion from his Poké ball while Red smiling while patting his Pikachu from inside of his vest and it gently climbed from there to his left shoulder and jump from it.

Jumping from Red's shoulder Pikachu envelope itself from bluish lightning and did a Thunderbolt without waiting an order Typhlosion splendidly dodge it and made a Flamethrower.

Dodging the Flamethrower Pikachu break a run toward Typhlosion and did it in zigzag pattern leaving an afterimage. Once he's within the range, from the tip of his tail was a yellowish electricity and it was forming into a ball attacking Typhlosion flank but Typhlosion dodging it easily and quickly did a counter using Fire Punch but because of Pikachu's nimbleness he also dodge it easily countering it with Iron Tail but before even Pikachu hit Typhlosion, Typhlosion opened his mouth and did a strong Flamethrower engulfing Pikachu.

Rolling away from the Flamethrower. Pikachu stared to Typhlosion and Red made a horizontal line from his finger was and question myself what Pikachu with that but before I can think Pikachu used Thunderbolt. I ordered Typhlosion to dodge it but the Thunderbolt didn't even reach him and before I knew it Pikachu ran in a straight toward while covering himself with electricity when he got he jump but before he can attack Typhlosion did a Flamethrower before I can command him thinking that it's over but before I knew it Pikachu tackled Typhlosion while covering himself with electricity and what Typhlosion attack was nothing but an afterimage.

I quickly roared "Typhlosion use Flame Wheel" the fire spin around Typhlosion hurting Pikachu but enduring it covering himself with electricity once again and tackle Typhlosion stomach, staggering from the strike Typhlosion did a few step from he is and jump after he tackle.

Even with glance you can tell that the both are in verge of losing consciousness. As if responding to me Pikachu charging himself with electricity and looks like it his last resort. I ordered Typhlosion to charge his fire too when suddenly Pikachu fired a strong Thunderbolt responding to it Typhlosion used Flamethrower and made an explosion from the of it contacting to each other, from the smoke I saw a yellowish spark I pointed where I saw and ordered to Typhlosion to use Flare Blitz and for some reason another explosion but unlike the other one this one was so strong that I think If I hold my cap it will be blown away.

It took a few minutes before the smoke of the explosion subside. When I can clearly see, I look for Typhlosion and he was there standing with his last strength though he was bleeding he can still go. I tear a bit when I saw him but hold it and I quickly look for Pikachu wary for any attack that he will do but what I saw was Red holding Pikachu in his arms.

Red was standing there patting his wounded Pikachu before he put his Pikachu inside his Poké ball. He was wearing a gentle smile while looking at me. I spoke that since I won the battle he will come with me and go back to Pallet Town before I even finish Red went away but before I say a thing again I thought that he will be just getting his stuff. When he reached where he was last standing when we battling a strong gust past us and get a better view where Red was standing. It was a cliff, I was kinda nervous since he may fall. He turned around me making a gentle smile once again but all of a sudden a stronger gust past us when it happen the time in this world was as if slowed down.

* * *

There he is wearing a camp shirt but short sleeves, a black t-shirt, blue jean but he who should had known for having red eyes and black hair was now had a blue eyes as clear the sea and long brown hair until his or should I say her waist, looking at her once again as if the wind whispered to me _Thank you _was the words she said before she jumped and gone. Only me who was left there confused of what happen.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading. **


	2. Blue

"Red."

The youth look at me when I uttered his name.

"Are you still not going down to this mountain."

I look at the horizon while I say those words and all I can see is white snow. Currently me and him were on the top a mountain called Mt. Silver, it was very known mountain in Johto for it's very harsh environment.

"It's my punishment for what I had done."

I sigh when he said those words. "But it's not your fault, even Green have said it, right?"

He stand "A sin is a sin. Even if Green don't blame me, I know that he's a kind person even though he say brash things, that why I will do this, you may say it ego or my selfishness for doing this."

I turned around from facing him and walk a bit.

"Hm, well if you insist on doing it, It not like I can stop you anymore, right?"

'Thank you' He made a childish heartfelt smile.

I pout when I saw him doing it, even though he always make an expressionless face, his smile is really an out of character for him.

I spin once again and says.

"Well I guess there no use me being here. So -"

Before I can even finish, I saw Red dashing to me wearing horrified face. Don't know what happen, I look to my surrounding only seeing an avalanche happening.

There's me only staring at what happening as the snow engulf me but even though the snow was cold I felt warm as someone embrace me as I lose my conscious.

* * *

It been one week since that incident happened.

A big avalanche occurred. Even though avalanche is a weekly occurrence in Mt. Silver it was speculated to be a rare big one.

The day after the avalanche I was found lying near a tree by Green.

Green was on his way to Mt. Silver to fetch Red as it was his weekly routine and I was bit shocked when I heard it.

I said to him that Red was with me when the avalanche happen and he hurriedly went to Mt. Silver but a week had passed he didn't found Red and a month after that Red was declared dead but only few people know that he died; my family, Green, Prof. Oak and Red's family and we quietly mourn his death.

* * *

Two months had passed since the burial of Red.

*Thud*

"You! Why are you wearing that!?"

I look behind me and see my other childhood friend. I smiled to him while I adjusted my cap as if asking him if I look good on it.

"You! Don't smile to me like that! Tell me why are you wearing that!"

If you are asking why he's angry, the answer is very simple.

The usual blue on top of black sleeveless shirt, red skirt and a half Pok_é_mon logo pork-pie hat that I always wear is replaced by red baseball cap with a white crown and green emblem in its right side, a red camp shirt but white short sleeves, a black t-shirt and blue jeans.

Yes, it was Red's outfit.

Of course I cut my hair to a similar haircut of Red so that they can mistake me for him from faraway.

"Is this your way punishment?" and grab my collar.

"It's not your fault! That why, don't punish yourself.

You're just at that damn place by chance.

No one wish for it to happen that why no one blames you.

So please, please don't go to that place and take his place."

I grab his hand and push him away.

"Do you think it's not fault?

I was there, having a nice conversation to Red

but the avalanche happened, Red ran to me to protect me.

If Red was alone there he can escape by himself but I was there.

A damn fool who didn't bring her Pok_é_mon along her.

Tell me if it's still not my fault!"

Green only sat on the floor while looking down.

I opened my window's room and jump from it and before I can start going my way I heard a _thud _behind me, only seeing Green jump from the window I jumped.

"I challenge you to an eight badge battle" while showing his Pok_é_ Ball.

I lightly tap the Pok_é_ ball from my hand and a Pikachu came out.

I smile a bit and look to his face.

A shock face was being painted to his face as he saw Pikachu.

If you asking why?, because it was Red's Pikachu.

"You? Is that Red's –.

no, but.."

I ordered Pikachu to use Thundershock on Green to pass him out.

* * *

Leaving there I went to Mr. Oak place.

I find Mr. Oak was looking outside the window when I came in.

He look at me when I'm near him.

"I see …

this is your decision and unlikely, I can't change your mind anymore.

That's why,

these are foods and supplements that you and your Pok_é_mon can use.

That's why please take care of yourself."

He wore a caring smile as he talk to me.

I bow and to show my gratitude to everything he had done to me and Red.

Before I close the door of room I lightly said

"Thank you Mr. Oak and sorry for granting this selfishness of mine."

* * *

"Charizard"

A known Pokémon that Red uses.

I lightly pat him and direct a command.

"We are going to Mt. Silver."

"Sweetie where are you?"

I look back at the door my house and found my mom.

I hurriedly ride Charizard and he immediately fly to Mt. Silver.

While we take off I whispered to myself _'__Mom I'm sorry.__'_

It's been a year or two since I came here.

It took me two days to reach the summit.

During those years many trainers went in and out of these mountain and of course I battled them and emerge victorious but these past few months few trainer to null came.

I guess Red's legend ended but even so this is my atonement I will not come down until someone beat me while I'm in thoughts, a finally waited trainer came.

He name himself Gold, a trainer from Johto named himself a champion.

It seem that Prof. Oak requested him to bring me back but of course I already decided that I will go back if by chance I lost so, I pick Espeon's Poké Ball in my waist and so our battle started.

* * *

I lose.

All I can say is that I lose.

I see, Mr. Oak would had guess that I will lose to him.

I pick up Pikachu and put him inside his Poké Ball.

I wore a gentle smile while I look at him.

He shouted that he will be taking me back now that he won

but he can't because

this life of mine had only one purpose since that day.

I walk toward the cliff that I was standing when we were battling.

I take a last look to him.

A strong gust occurred, I didn't get the chance to hold my cap and it was blown away.

My facial face that was hidden face was shown and the hair I cut since then have grown was also seen.

He showed a mix of troubled and confuse face and then I let out a '_Thank you' _and jump backward and fall and died.

* * *

I slowly open my eyes.

I can see an old clothed by a thick fur of a Pokémon.

Fatigue run through my body as I tried to get up.

"You mustn't get up."

I titled my head as if asking what's happening.

"Do you remember who are you?"

"I am Leaf, you can also call me Blue."

"Do you know where you live?"

"It's in... in...

I can't remember.

Eh? why I can't remember?"

"Calm down, We found you lying in the snow near Mt. Silver and it's been five days since we found you."

The only thing I recall what he said is 'we', so I guess he have a companion.

"Hm, oh, if you looking for him

currently he went to hunt for food since it's been three days since he's gone so I guess he's on the way back here since he usually took two days for hunting."

* * *

An hour passes by when his companion came back.

A young man with his face covered by a thick fur of a Pokemon and a stock of meat covered by another fur on his arm.

He carefully put the hunted food in hallway and the old man chatted a bit to the young man.

Even though the young man was inside the house he didn't put down the fur that was covering his face.

"Hm, Ren got into an accident before and he decided that he will cover it."

Ren have a long black hair with a shade of gray, arrange into a ponytail.

"...Good Morning."

"Eh? Good morning too."

"Hahahaha, sorry about that. Ren always say that to anymore if he see them for the first time."

"Eh?...Ok."

The old man and Ren put the stock in the kitchen and started cooking.

The food that they are cooking is a stew.

In fact the it was a Ursaring that Ren had hunted a while back.

I pray for the pleasantries and started eating.

It was good and while we are eating the old man stated that I was rather woman.

Even though I lost my memories I didn't panic that at much other people he saw.

I guess it something to do with last memories while we are chatting Ren was intently looking at me.

"...Um, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, don't mind me."

He continued staring at me and I ignored it after a while.

"Do you want to live here for a while until you remember something?"

"Is it ok?"

"Hm. Yeah, it is ok since I will feel guilty letting you out in the town without anywhere to go."

"Thank you."

"Haha. Don't mention it. It is a nature a human to help each other in time of crisis."

"Eh? Ok. Since I'm gonna stay I want to help some thing here if you don't mine and maybe that will help me a bit remembering some things."

"Well it's okay right? Ren."

"...Hm, I don't have any problems of it."

I clap my hands.

"I guess that it. Please take care of me."

* * *

Six months have past since then many things have passed by.

A month after staying, the old man died when we were hunting when a Golbat attacked him.

We buried his body near the house where we staying and during the past months the two of us, me and Ren stayed by ourselves.

During those six months I don't know if it's a prank of god or just coincidence, I haven't saw Ren's face.

There were times where he remove the fur that was covering his face but replacing it with a mask.

Oh by the way, he cut his long hair when the old man into a short one.

During these past six months.

Some memories of mine came back.

That I was a trainer who battled many people always winning but got still no luck on where I live and other things.

There were times where I have nightmares, where I was in an upside world where I always reaching out my arms to someone I can't remember his face. I was crying and bleeding and always speaking his name that I can't hear. Ren would come inside my room and bring water for me to drink.

Some day I asked Ren to bring me to where they found me but I didn't remember anything so I said to Ren to go where I would be if I fall.

It was desolate place with no life.

Even though the place was covered with snow.

One can see that this place was thrown in a battle as you can see different deformed stones.

There's a stone that stole my sight rather than a stone it was more like a cube.

I look at it and suddenly it give of a light blinding me and different kind of images ran through my mind and because of that I lose my conscious.

I woke up in the middle of afternoon.

* * *

My head hurt and my mind is kinda fuzzy but there one thing I know.

I remember everything.

'Red.'

When I lose I have decided that I will forfeit my life as I'm just fulfilling Red's role.

'Strongest Pokémon Master'

It was something that the mass have decided just because Red's became the youngest champion because of that thousand of trainer of different regions went and challenge him, only being defeated by him and just making his reputation worsen.

Stress take a toll in his body but not really terrible as I am by side and but it took at different direction where he heard what happen with Green's last Pokemon.

He learned that he killed Green's Pokemon where they fought before because of that Red was sick for three days and on the fourth day he disappeared.

A week had passed when we knew that Red is at Mt. Silver when we heard from a nurse near the Mt. Silver where he goes there to heal his Pokemon.

It took me two weeks before I can go Mt. Silver since I need to finish the formalities in becoming the Gym Leader.

I visited him and the accident happened.

Red died.

* * *

I didn't have the energy and skip eating meals and wishing I was dead.

Sometimes I see Green outside my window going back and forth to Mt. Silver.

I guess he still can't accept he died.

He continued until Red's burial.

After Red's burial I dream about him and there he and me were doing our every other day adventure.

Waking from that, a conclusion came to me, since I live and he died I need to replace him and glorify his name.

I decided to strengthen myself and while I was doing my roadtrip I found Red's Pikachu injured and in verge of dying.

I nurse it until it become stronger and a month has passed and decided to start this world of lie of mine.

* * *

I stood up from the bed and went outside.

I must finish what I decided.

I went to place where it all started.

I sneakily passed all the Pokémon in Mt. Silver and made it in the summit.

I went to the other side of the cliff and made sure that the place I gonna jump where surely gonna kill me.

Without hesitation I jump but someone grab my hand.

"Ugh."

I look above and saw Ren.

"What are you doing?"

"That was I gonna ask you."

"I need to die."

"Why?"

"Because it was something decided."

"Who decided it?"

"It's me who decided it.

Since he died it was something I decided that I gonna replace him and glorify his name until someone defeat and take the glory.

With that I will take my life so that no one can challenge me anymore and the one who defeated me will bear all the glory."

"Are you dumb? Do you think he will be happy if you do what you gonna do?"

"Of -"

Before I can finish Ren exert all of his strength in his left arm and suddenly pull me up.

I grab a nearby stone and thrown it at him.

"Why did you p- - -"

I stopped what I supposed to say and become stiff.

Blood was dripping from his temple but that was not why I stopped but because of his face.

Red eyes.

Black hair.

Black hair was a common hair color but a red colored eyes was few and the color of it was a deep one.

Only one person came through came through my mine.

I muttered that name.

"Red."

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
